The Sea of Lost Souls
by The Copper Key
Summary: I always found is amusing to hide the true extent of my abilities. I don't do it to survive, I don't do it out of malicious intent. No I do it for my own private entertainment. I was not one to be trusted. YAOI. ADOPTED. See Profile.


_**The Sea of Lost Souls**_

_By The Copper Key_

_Rated Mature_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Drama. Romance. Angst. Action/Adventure.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (boy x boy), Het (boy x girl), cursing, violence, kissing, implied sex, very possible Mpreg, OC (original Characters), OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Heavy Sakura bashing

**Decided Pairings:** None yet

**Summary:**

I always found is amusing to hide the true extent of my abilities. I don't do it to survive, I don't do it out of malicious intent. No I do it for my own private entertainment. I was not one to be trusted. YAOI.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Timeline and Changes to characters and events _

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The Genin exam to after the Sound and Sand attack:_ Follows Manga

_Sasuke retrieval arc:_ The mission failed, but a month later Sasuke returned on his own accord with Kabuto as Hostage, Sasuke was completely pardoned of his crimes. Meanwhile, Naruto had already left for training. Naruto finds out five weeks after Sasuke had returned of Sasuke's return. Naruto doesn't care and continues to train.

_During the Three year time Skip:_ Sasuke was trained under Kakashi, Sakura was trained under Tsunade and they were excused for missions during the time being. Naruto studied under both sides of his family and other ninja they encountered.

CHAPTER ONE:

_**The Copper Pigeons**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Prophecy - **The Oracle Tai –_ The Year of 410 of the Rule of the Ravens _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**When the dead gods are resurrected**_

_**The Black Fire is ignited**_

_**The Siren's wail can be heard**_

_**When the demons fall again to their masters' cunning**_

_**Only the child of the Kitsune can call them back**_

_**Only the child of night can hold the demons at bay**_

**_Only the child of shadows can silence the Siren's song_**

**_Only the Child of Wind can abate the flames_**

_**Only the child of Metal can guard the rear**_

_**And if all saved,**_

_**The children of war will be by the gods**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto Uzumaki - point of view _

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I always found is amusing to hide the true extent of my abilities. I don't do it to survive, I don't do it out of malicious intent. No I do it for my own private entertainment. For as long as I can remember I've always had an unexpected intelligence, a devious mind, a nature honed by acute perception and the ability to judge people very, very, very well. I'm a trickster by nature, it is how I get out my emotions, my true emotions. But as I have grown I began to do it in more subtle ways. My acting skills are unmatched and my quick wit has saved me from many unpleasant events.

I hid many secrets from those I love. You couldn't call my love absolute, for I was not one to be trusted. Not that I'd back stabbed those who hold trust in me, but the nature of a good relationship is to be truthful and I was certainly not.

What no one in Konoha knows is that I am not an orphan, no my full name is Uzumaki **Kurohyou** Kaji. The Uzumaki clan is a prestigious clan belonging to Suna. They were notorious trade mongers and have a refined taste, but outside of the public eye (Including ninjas) the Uzumakis are also known as the Copper Pigeons were a very secretive clan, who controlled a vast criminal network, which dealt in assassinations, information and materialistic objects. They were contracted assassins, thieves and spies with uncanny abilities steeped in family tradition.

The** Kurohyou** clan were of the Village Hidden under the Moon. They had a sacred contract with panthers and commanded an ancient power called Kumoribara (Shadow Rose). It was not ninjutsu, genjutsu or Kekkei Genkai. (Bloodline limit). It was a power that adopted you . It was as ancient as time itself and alive. It chooses only the strongest, the loyalist and the most intelligent from every generation and I posses it.

I am heir to the Uzumaki Clan and cousin to the heir of the Kurohyou clan. I wield the Kumoribara, the varying Uzumaki abilities and Kyuubi's and our merged body. By now my conscious has snuffed out Kyuubi's soul and I have gained all of his memories and abilities.

What do I do with such power? From a young age I have served my family and inheritance insisting that I remain in Konoha, while they create a figure head in my stead. This way I mainly wield the massive criminal network of the Uzumakis centered in Suna and in Konoha.

I have recently turned fifteen and am returning with Jiraiya. I had to confess to him my relation with the true Uzumakis when he brought me to them in hopes of them training me. He had become distraught and offended by my deception, but I soothed that away. I am a manipulative bastard after all. Ah here are the gates to the village that has neglected, the village who has called for my death innumerable amounts of times and the village that I rule from as the criminal mastermind of Konoha. Everyone bows to my will in some way or another, be it council member or villager.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Normal Point of View _

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto was a beautiful young man. With silky shoulder length curly golden brown hair, flawless silken bronze skin, eyes that began a light blue around the pupils, but gradually grew darker until the reached a navy almost black rim, plump cherry lips and an aristocratic visage. One could mistake him for a girl with his delicate frame and long shapely thin legs, slightly curved waist and narrow shoulder, but he was definitely male. He stood 5'8", a fair height according to himself, with lean muscles.

He wore a loose sky blue silk t-shirt with an embroidered sun in golden thread on back. His pants were padded and patched brown leather and on his feet were flexible thin boots. Around his forearms were archery guards and on his back were a metal bow constructed out of thin flexible steel supports and a taunt string and a quiver of steel bolt arrows. A sheathed short sword was a his waist. His almond shaped eyes took in every little detail of Konoha. His ears were pierced and he wore two diamond studs in each ear. His left eyebrow was pierced as well, a silver barb was in it.

Naruto sighed as he reached the gate and several ANBU jumped in front of him glowering at him, but smiling at Jiraiya. "Welcome back Sanin-sama." They said and parted way for him and reluctantly me. We entered. Konoha was bustling with activity as we made our way to the Hokage's tower. The guards let us pass and we met the two double doors of the Hokage's office. Jiraiya knocked hesitantly. "Come in." The Hokage called.

Jiraiya entered first. Tsunade looked completely the same with her large bosom and honey colored eyes. She stood up almost immediately when she saw Jiraiya and then when Naruto came in she grabbed hold of him and practically squeezed the life out of him. "Good to see you Ba-chan." Naruto squeaked before running for cover behind a potted plant. The chair crashed into the wall and broke. Sighing Naruto stood as Tsunade looked him over and whistled.

"My, my Naruto how have you grown. You're very umm…"

"Girly?" Naruto asked with a sigh, Tsunade chuckled and nodded her head.

"So I hear you made Jonin?" Naruto nodded once, "And that you're the distinguished Uzumaki clan heir," Naruto nodded again, "You know all this give you certain… well privileges." Naruto lifted an eyebrow at Tsunade, "Being the heir to an economical and political monster of a clan, which you've handled since you were eight has caused quite an uproar. You know, the civilians have asked that you would manage the economical and political standpoint of their council," Naruto lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "A lot has changed Naruto. So I suggest you take that position and the other privileges given to you."

"And what are they?" Naruto asked smoothly.

"We need to have a more private talk first, but I wanted to inform you before anything else occurs that I had the need to reassign teams due to some disagreements within your class year, the teams are, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and yourself. Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Chouji and Uchiha Sasuke. The other two teams have remained the same."

"What caused the team switches?" Naruto asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well.. you're not going to like this, but it seems Sakura discovered your tenant and spread the rumor that you're a monster. However your rookie year came to me and created quite the rouse about Sakura's cruelty and demanded that they have the right to switch teams to protect you." Naruto's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Most adamantly among them were Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru. Uchiha Sasuke did have some input, though his comments were more focused on revoking Sakura's license as a Ninja. Shikamaru arranged the teams after a conversation with me about your full potential."

"I must say I'm a bit surprised by the other's response, though I was somewhat expecting Sakura's betrayal. She always sought to punish me for making her look weak and foolish. As well as attempting to pull her out of her ludicrous Sasuke centric fantasies." Naruto said with a sigh. Jiraiya chuckled at Tsunade's wide-eyed stare. "What were Shikamaru's reasons for the team set up?"

Tsunade beckoned him over and handed him a file "Here's the report."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WRITTEN REPORT**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Subject: Team Assignments by strengths and weaknesses

By: Nara Shikamaru

As Requested by: The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade

Teams:

**Team # 1**- _Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki_**_ Kurohyou_**_ Kaji and Yamanaka Ino_

Kaji (AKA Naruto) has been recorded to excel at Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, while his genjutsu is weak, where as Ino excels at Genjutsu and Ninjutsu and I (Shikamaru) excels at Ninjutsu and strategy an awkward set up. Recently however Kaji's list of abilities has expanded at an exponential rate. He's proficient in Genjutsu, unmatched in ninjutsu. His taijutsu is on par with the Taijutsu specialist Maito Gai and his strategy and manipulation has surpassed my own. He holds family elements that are of yet unknown. Ino has grown as well, her Genjutsu and Taijutsu is superb, though recently her ninjutsu has been lacking, She's also learned to use sebons. My ninjutsu and chakra reserve is only third to Naruto's, Uchiha Sasuke's surpasses mine. Though the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke is uncertain and potentially harmful. I am fabulous at genjutsu and my strategy only is second to Naruto's. Our education would make up unparalleled assassins or spies.

**Team # 2- **_Akimichi Chouji,_ _Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke_

Sasuke excels at ninjutsu and taijutsu and Chouji does the same, Sakura excels at Genjutsu, taijutsu and medical treatment. The team is composed like their former team, the rookie of the year (Sasuke), the idiot (Sakura) and the intelligent mid-class student (Chouji). I felt the need to keep it like such to keep the team moving forward. Changing that relation would crease the benefits of the team and having a team composed of two rookies of the year and book smart would unbalance it and create tension. Chouji, though nearly proficient as Naruto as a Chuunin still needs motivation to move onwards and thus I placed him with a rival. Sakura though a Genin has the potential to be a Chuunin, but needs the motivation of her crush. Her crush is the only motivation in her ninja profession. It's hard to judge Sasuke, but from I gather this with be beneficial to as well. Since one of their member is still a Genin, Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke's personal trainer, will lead their team. The perfect combination for an assault team.

**The other teams have remained the same.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Present Time**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Very well. When shall we speak about my duties and privileges?" Naruto asked smoothly.

"After you settle in." Naruto nodded.

"Where will I be living from now on?" Naruto asked, surely his apartment had been sold, while he was away.

"When Nara Shikamaru and Nara Shikaku heard that you were return they offered their carriage house on the Nara clan property until you find your own and they said take as much time as you'd like. And for payment Shikamaru asked that you play Shogi with him once a day." Naruto nodded and smile sweetly.

"Sounds fabulous." Naruto said happily, he'd always liked Shikamaru and his notions.

"I've already called Shikamaru, he's waiting patiently outside." Nodding once Naruto took this as a dismissal and left the Hokage's office.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_In the Hokage's Waiting Room – _**Shikamaru's POV

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been quite some time since I last saw Naruto. Since then a lot had changed. We were all fifteen to seventeen years old and with Naruto gone and Sakura's unexpected cruelty we had changed. We had changed to protect the core member of our group, our support, Naruto. How much had Naruto changed though? Was he still our sunshine child? I do hope so.

Ino, Sasuke and I had changed most drastically out of all our number.

The real reason I didn't place Sasuke with Naruto and Ino was because he had slowly become obsessed with Naruto. And I don't mean in a sick twisted avenger sort of way, no he was emotionally obsessed with Naruto. With huge mood swings and a desperate need to see Naruto, Sasuke would create havoc on the team. Otherwise, Sasuke had improved incredibly fast. He socialized more, or rather on Shino's level. He was not hostile or stuck up, he was happy to help others train, for instance Chouji had developed skills faster than most of us, under Sasuke's stern tuleage. Most of Chouji's attacks were now original and his physical attributes were balanced. While he was still large Sasuke had packed quite some muscle and speed on Chouji. Sasuke hated Sakura with vengeance, while she still smother herself all over him.

Ino had become disgusted with Sasuke and more so with Sakura and gave Sakura the silent treatment, like most of us. Though hers was quite sharp. Sakura wasn't allowed in the Yamanaka Shop. Sakura had tried to strike out at the Yamanaka family by calling them demon lovers, but because Naruto increasing popularity among the younger generation and uneasy, though still an incredible admiration for the boy's skills and virtues among the civilian population, the Yamanaka shop flourished. Ino had grown far more dedicated to her career as a ninja and forgot her silly 'fashionable' ways, determined to match Tsunade as a famous Kunoichi. She worked hard and excelled in the process. She became a better daughter, when her mother allied herself with Ino against Sakura and people who hated Naruto. Ino had also become a better friend, with her best friend Tenten, they had taken up the project of making Hinata both prouder and a better ninja. And Hinata flourished with their help.

As for me? I became more dedicated and dear I say it… more active. I have been working harder and harder to become more of an extraordinary ninja. I was enlightened after the failed Sasuke retrieval mission and Naruto's leaving, at the current level I was at I could by no means live a peaceful and happy life. Without gathering power I could not protect either my friends or family. My father and Asuma were happy to train me. Soon I mastered all the training I could get from my father and sought more dangerous resources (AKA Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki). With them I worked on ninjutsu, taijutsu and especially genjutsu. I now wield a barbed chain. And I continue to grow.

The door opens. "Hey Shikamaru." Says a melodious tenor.

"Naruto?" Was all I manage.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Here are the warnings again:

(And there is a very high possibility there will be male pregnancy)

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (boy x boy), Het (boy x girl), cursing, violence, kissing, implied sex, ** very possible Mpreg,** OC (original Characters), OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Heavy Sakura bashing

Well I certainly hoped you enjoyed, please review.

-**_The Copper Key_**


End file.
